The present invention generally relates to a fixed display pedestal, a system and/or a method for securing and/or displaying an article. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fixed display pedestal, a system and/or a method that may be used to allow manipulation, testing and/or maneuvering of an article with respect to a fixed surface and/or the pedestal. A drum in conjunction with a spring may be used to deter a theft and/or a removal of an article, such as, for example, a bottle of perfume, cologne, or the like. The drum may be part of the fixed pedestal that may be attached to the article. The article may be on display and/or may be used, manipulated, tested and/or transported by consumers in an environment, such as, for example, a retail store. The fixed display pedestal, the system and/or the method may allow for extension of the cable by pulling the article away from the pedestal and/or the drum. The pedestal, the system and/or the method may allow for retraction of the cable using a spring. The pedestal, the system and/or the method may prevent tangling of the cable and/or may allow for repetitive extension and/or retraction of the cable. Further, a shelf may have two or more pedestals for displaying two or more articles.
It is generally known that retailers of articles provide samples of the articles that allow consumers to interact with the samples. The samples may be located on or near a display for the articles wherein pricing information and/or product availability may be displayed. Moreover, security tethers may be provided at the display to mechanically anchor the samples to the display. The samples are, secured to prevent removal, theft and/or damage. The presence of the samples may be essential to marketing and/or sales of the article. Therefore, retailers must maintain an availability of the samples and/or control of a location of the samples to allow consumers to have exposure to the articles.
Known security systems are provided and/or are used by retailers to secure a sample to its display. The known security systems mechanically and/or electrically connect the samples to the display with a cable. The cable may be, for example, a straight cable that may have mechanical tethers and/or wires therein.
Cable security systems are provided with spring actuated spools to retract the cable after release of the sample. However, known cable security systems are designed for electronic devices, such as digital cameras or mobile phones. As such, the cable often requires a bulky adapter to be fixed onto the device. Furthermore, the cables which secure the device often prevent a customer and/or a user from manipulating and/or examining the device. The device is often fixed to a surface of the fixture. Accordingly, the customer and/or the user may not be able to pick up and/or to move the device to examine the device, and its various characteristics of the device, such as, for example, the weight, the texture, the feel, the configuration of the device and/or the like. Known security systems that position the cable on the display are often aesthetically displeasing and/or are prone to kinking, to twisting and/or to tangling during repetitive use.
Many of the security systems that are available are designed with particular products in mind. For example, a security display for a mobile phone may be accompanied with an adapter that may only fit certain mobile phones. Furthermore, known cable security systems fail to accommodate non-electronic and/or uniquely shaped items. Many luxury retail stores display expensive items, but do not allow customers to handle the items for security purposes. Thus, many items are displayed behind security glass or not displayed at all. A potential buyer may base his or her purchasing decision on whether the item may handled and/or tested.
Likewise, many retail stores display “testers” of luxury items such as perfume, cologne and/or cosmetics. Known security systems often fail to prevent and/or deter a consumer from removing and/or stealing a tester item. The lack of available security systems may especially hinder the sale of expensive perfumes and colognes because potential buyer may not be able to test and/or sample the fragrance prior to buying.
A need, therefore, exists for a fixed display pedestal, a system and/or a method for securing and/or displaying an article. Further, a need exists for a pedestal, a system and/or a method that may prevent snagging, twisting, kinking and/or tangling of the cable. Furthermore, a need exists for a pedestal, a system and/or a method that may allow for repetitive extension and/or retraction of the cable. Moreover, a need exists for a pedestal, a system and/or a method that may be mountable to a surface for use. And, a need exists for a pedestal, a system and/or a method that may provide a minimalistic aesthetic quality to a display for securing an article. Additionally, a need exists for a pedestal, a system and/or a method that may have interchangeable components to allow for customization of a security solution. Further, a need exists for a pedestal, a system and/or a method that may allow the articles to be installed, replaced and/or exchanged. Still further, a need exists for a pedestal, a system and/or a method that may accommodate various shapes and/or sizes of articles. Moreover, a need exists for a pedestal, a system and/or a method that may prevent friction wear from the cable on portions of the pedestal. Furthermore, a need exists for a pedestal, a system and/or a method for displaying multiple items on a shelf.